At present, after motors are assembled, the motors are transferred to a test workshop for running tests. A running test in forward and reverse directions is performed by placing a motor on each workbench and connecting the motor to motor running test equipment. However, the efficiency is relatively low since it is impossible to form line operations; and the workbenches occupy a relatively large space and it is desired to provide many detection workers, and in the case of the shortage of the detection workers, the utilization of the motor running test equipment is relatively low and the time required for detection is relatively long.